Captain Niquette
Captain Niquette Captain Niquette is a Starfleet officer and is Captain of '' U.S.S. Phoenix-E'', Federation's first experimental timeship and an twin sister to Enterprise-E. Phoenix is only Ship that has Polaron Temporal Core, (PTC) an new experimental Temporal Displacement Drive (ETDD) Phoenix is currently traveling through Time somewhere in Alpha Quadrant. sometimes you'll Find Phoenix Appearing in orbit of Earth, Earth spacedock and at Captains's Table. at Captains's Table, you'll Find Captain Niquette here, he's usually here when he needs peace and quiet. Captain Niquette are from 21st Century, which has been brought into 24th Century after the accident that has sucked Niquette and sent him into the Future. where he was tossed out of vortex that put him on the bridge of Enterprise D ''in 2370. '' after he comes to, Captain Picard had been here waiting for Him to awake. Brandon and Picard went to observation lounge. Commander Data and Geordi LaForge has bad news. they tell him that Vortex that brought him here can't be reconstructed for return trip, it was a one way trip. Commander Riker and Deanna became worried about Brandon. Captain Picard says to Brandon "Brandon, don't worry, we'll do everything we can get you settle into your new life in 24th Century. Welcome to 24th Century, Brandon." Brandon replied, "Thanks, Captain. i do realize i won't be able to see my family or my friends in 21st Century, but they won't know what had happened to me. so i suppose they might say i had vanished after freak accident." Brandon Spent his next 13 years on'' Enterprise during its missions. in 2371, During the rogue Romulan warbirds Attack on other Romulan warbird, Brandon took Command of ''Enterprise and defended the damaged warbird from the attack, Enterprise was damaged in the battle, but survived long enough for the Romulan Star Empire fleet to arrive. The rogue fleet fled the battle area. Captain Picard and rest of Commanding Officers returned to Enterprise only to find the ship has been damaged. Enterprise returned to shipyard for repairs. Captain Picard asked for answers from bridge crew. in reply they gave to Captain Picard was this: "Sir, Brandon took Command of Enterprise when an lone Romulan Warbird sent out distress call after they were attacked by other warbirds. he responded with defense of Romulans and their damaged warbird. it was in highest regard of Federation assistance traditions, Sir." ''Picard had read the logs when it happened, he has agreed with this. he had recommanded to Starfleet that Brandon should be in Starfleet Academy. Brandon left ''Enterprise, boarded U.S.S. Gateway. for Starfleet Academy wiith Picard's recommandations. Brandon had knew that Federation is about to have war against the unknown Enemy called Iconians, and little does the Federation know, in 2404, Captain Niquette is only Member of an surviving crew that survived the attack on U.S.S. Gateway ''by Iconians. after the Attack, Captain Niquette Ordered the Crew to not tell the Federation about Iconians. Because he knew the Iconians were the true Threat to The Quadrants. he chose to not tell The Federation about what happened to ''Gateway in 2404. The Federation finally had their Captain, Brandon Niquette became a Captain after graduating with Top Honors from Starfleet Academy in 2373 after 3 years here. in 2405, Finally, he Took Command of Phoenix. and contacted Titan which was Vesta Class ship under command of Captain Riker about his newly classifed ship, he shares it with Riker because they had been friends and family for so long since their time on Enterprise. Riker explains something disturbing: "Brandon, i got a word from nearby star system, Starbase 83, they're reporting a activity of some sort of an ship that looks like Sovereign but in Black hull and bears the symbol of planet with sword." ''Brandon replies , "that's Terran Empire's newest flagship, the same name of my ship. i had ran into my Mirror self in my quarters 8 years ago on Enterprise in 2370. 'Dangerous and evil version of me."'' in 2406, he went to Andoria in search of missing Officer on his Bridge Crew, Commander Taki. she was an excellent officer for Phoenix. has been serving with the Captain Niquette for nearly 2 years. unfortunely, it turns out that Taki has been very Intimately with her Captain. Both of them were very Intimate with each other in Public at Starfleet Command, the Admiral Barack were digusted with the affection both were giving each other of. and had Captain Niquette arrested for being "Intimate" with a Bridge Officer. amazingly, this causes a uproar in Federation worlds. Female officers of Federation were in uproar over Captain Niquette's Arrest. Admiral Barack later found out that Phoenix's officers are all women crew, personally handpicked by Captain Niquette. Admiral Barack orders the crew to disbark Phoenix, the crew Refused. the Captain's Number one, Commander T'Mir, has been Intimately involved with the Captain as well. she says something that shocks him completely. T'Mir: "Captain Niquette has been very so nice and loving, sweet, caring to us thoughout the years, he is very respectful young man. he knows here are not many Male officers he trusts, so he personally came to us, in person. handpicked us for our skills, talents, not our looks. The Reason why it's all women crew, because we're quite smarter and quicker, not easy to be trusted than men." Starfleet Command Officers saw what Admiral Barack did, and had him removed from the office and later released Captain Niquette for false arrest and false imprisonment. Starfleet Command apologized to Captain Niquette for Admiral's rash actions. Captain Niquette later said: "i'd like that if Admiral Barack was discharged with full benefits. it seems that he had too much to handle, work, life, family. so i'd rather have him to handle his life, his family." Starfleet Command agrees and had discharged Admiral. after 6 days of refitting Phoenix, Captain Niquette discovers that Taki has been missing for 3 days. he orders the Phoenix to issue a alert to all Decks and Starfleet Command about Missing officer. meanwhile, back on Andoria, Taki manages to send distress signal to Earth for Captain Niquette. Starfleet Command had gotten the signal and quickly patched it to Captain Niquette's Ready room on Phoenix. Taki warns the Captain about Admiral Barack. Taki: "Captain, i was Captured by Admiral Barack, sir. he stunned me and brought me to Andoria. i'm here in some sort of place that seems to be slave housing, i believe i'm slave here that's about to be sold. you gotta get me Brandon! i'm scared.. and then the transmission cuts off" Captain Niquette had just found himself in Serious concern of losing Taki, he Orders Phoenix to leave right now, to Andoria.'' "Set Course for Andoria, Shields up. prepare for an all out assault on Phoenix. have the Away Team ready." wideship communcation alert: ''"To All Crew on all Decks, this is Captain Niquette. prepare for a assault and boarding in case it happens. i promise this, i will go with Away team and i will BRING back Taki myself. she is one of us, and we never leave anyone behind. that is all." in 2409, Captain Niquette went back in time and snuck aboard Enterprise, NX-01, Under Command of Captain Jonathan Archer. '' upon the Arrival of Captain Niquette, he had sucessfully disguised himself as one of ''Enterprise's Senior Officers. he went to find Daniels, the man from 30th century. Daniels was busy cooking a meal for Captain Archer. Brandon arrived to the Bridge of Enterprise. from here, he saw Captain Archer talking with T'Pol and Commander Tucker. he stepped in, and says: "pardon me Captain, i must speak with you and Daniels privately." Captain Archer agrees and go to his quarters and had Daniels called up to his quarters, the Officers all together in the Quarters. Captain Archer:'' "okay, all right. what's this is about, Sir..?"'' Captain Niquette:'' "Niquette, Brandon Niquette. i'm Captain of Phoenix. i'm from 25th Century. i came here to find find Daniels. only one way to get him was through you, Captain."'' Daniels: "Captain Niquette, the 21st Century boy turned 25th Century Captain?" Captain Niquette: "yes, that's me. listen, Daniels. Listen carefully. an men from my Century, the 21st Century, found out how to access the Vortex that brought me to 24th Century 13 years ago. they're using it to funnel all technology of 22nd Century, 23nd Century, 24th Century, 25th Century, and well beyond into your Century, Daniels. they are using it for galaxy domination. i can't do this without a help. i need all Captains from each century, and is considered most legendary of their time." Daniels: " wait, are you.. saying that we need to bring together legendary Captains in Starfleet?" Captain Archer: "i presume that means me?" Captain Niquette: "yes. that means you too. here, take this, it's location for Phoenix's Vortex Portal. it'll take Enterprise to Captains's Table, located in Neutal space, which all time holds no meaning. all Captains of past, present, future come here." '' Captain Niquette left 22nd Century to gather other Captains between the timelines from here, he met the most famous Captain of legendary era, Captain James T. Kirk. ''in mid 23rd Century, Captain Niquette and his Phoenix ''appeared in front of ''Enterprise, Giving the Crew of'' Enterprise a view of advanced starfleet starship from 25th Century. desprite this, Captain Niquette contacts Enterprise, Captain Kirk opens the channel, Captain Niquette urges him to talk about this in private, Captain Niquette: "Captain Kirk, i apologize for this, we need to talk in private. may i come aboard?"'' Captain Kirk: "of course. please do." as Captain Niquette beamed over aboard of Enterprise, he was greeted by Captain Kirk and Spock, Doctor, Scotty. Captain Kirk:'' "welcome aboard Enterprise, Captain"'' Captain Niquette:'' "Thank you very much"'' Captain Kirk:'' "Captain, this is Spock, my best friend"'' Spock:'' "Hello Captain, i apologize for my best friend's greeting, we are simply a starfleet officers, we must act like one."'' Captain Niquette:'' "(chuckles) well, no worries, Spock. indeed we are a starfleet officers. oh that reminds me, we must also talk in private as well."'' Spock:'' "okay, Captain"'' Captain Kirk:'' "This is Bones, our Doctor."'' Bones:'' " my god, jim, the Captain of Phoenix is young man. why the Starfleet are having young people commanding starships in the future? oh and i apologize for my rant. pleasure to meet you sir."'' Captain Niquette:'' "no problem, well it's very complicated in future."'' Captain Kirk:'' "well i bet it is. this is Scotty, our Chief Engineer."'' Scotty:'' "she's beauty you got here Captain. nice to meet you, sir."'' Captain Niquette:'' "thank you, Scotty. she is indeed most fine ship. i can definitely say she has saved our lives countless times, as we have done for her too."'' Captain Kirk:'' "this way, Captain, if you please, follow us to the private room."'' Captain Kirk and the others arrive at the private room. Captain Niquette explains the problems and dangers to each timeline. Captain Niquette: "and that's how it would happen if those guys attempt this, they could very well rip the very fabric of space-time between timelines, even might actually destroy a timeline from a single point anywhere in at least 41st Century or so. but i have Legendary Captains of each era to help me with this task to stop those guys. i have Captain Archer, and now you. i'm also getting Captain Picard, Captain Janeway, Captain Sisko." Captain Kirk:'' "well, this is very troubling indeed. i'm happy to help in any way we can. should i not inform the crew? i trust them with my life."'' Captain Niquette:'' "of course you can. i said that same thing to Captain Archer haha. i trust my crew of Phoenix with her life, my life. and i would gladly die for my ship than having to get her scrapped or destroyed. i would even die to protect one of my crew."'' Captain Niquette: "here, this is location for Phoenix's Vortex Portal. the Portal will open when it recogizes your ship." Captain Kirk: "the Portal is like a security, only those are approved by you gets the access?" Captain Niquette: "basically, but yeah." Captain Kirk: "this 25th Century must be really good!" Captain Niquette: "HAHA! well, it is. hehe" ''U.S.S. Phoenix'' U.S.S. Phoenix ''is '' ''Only very First Sovereign vessel that's been Classified as Experimental timeship vessel under Command of Captain Niquette. Phoenix has Polaron Temporal Core, (PTC) an new experimental Temporal Displacement Drive (ETDD) which replaces the Original standard uses of TDD. Phoenix is actually an Twin Sister to most Legendary Ship in The Federation, ''Enterprise-E. in 2409, Captain Niquette finds out that Enterprise lost Contact with Federation after it was sent to Starbase 82.he decides to find Enterprise, after all, he knew Captain Data Personally after 13 years. His Quotes Captain Niquette:'' "what are you talking about? you can't do that! that's millions of lives you are going to destroy!" '' Captain Payne:'' "sorry, but i have to do it. i'm under orders from the higher ups at Starfleet Command."'' Captain Niquette:'' "Fuck the higher ups, (grabs the phaser and points it at the Captain) hell, everything about this smells like an Undine. however.. i know this is not you, the true captain. only True Captain would object to such orders from higher ups at SC." '' Captain Payne: (changes into Undine) "i shall make my return to destroy the Federation and inferior beings!" '' Captain Niquette: ''"let him go. he has failed his mission. beware Undine, as yet you do not realize, i'm not like any of those Captains.. i'm from 21st Century, and i'm very much more smarter to trust my instincts. once you return to your Undine forces, tell them the message as it follows: "The Undine are unaware that they are being controlled by the Iconians, and the Whole War was engineered from the start." By Captain Niquette on the events of attack on U.S.S. Gateway ''by ''Iconians. Category:Star Trek Online Category:STO Category:Captains Category:Commanding Officers of Phoenix Category:Commanding Officers of Enterprise Category:Captain Category:Captain Niquette's Ships Category:Phoenix Category:U.S.S. Phoenix Category:2405 Category:2409 Category:2404 Category:2370 Category:2371 Category:2406 Category:2373